


A delicate Condition

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [6]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Pregnancy complications, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: Mieko and her family are back in Shangri-la, and all that time spent with Obito has left her with more than just memories...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by "Saiessa" from Quizilla, and I have her permission to post the story on here as it belongs to the greater of our collaboration anyway. I've decided to leave the original fore- and afterword she wrote to go along with the story as well.

*"A delicate condition is a story which takes place several months after "Collaboration" The collaboration between myself and Chiogaru (everything she writes I adore ^^ ),If you have not yet read "Surrender" I suggest you go to her pages and read that first so that this story makes sense. ^^* 

 

Mieko was glad winter had arrived. The fall had come and gone and not soon enough for her. From the moment they had arrived home after visiting with her parent's friends the Hatake's she'd been…depressed. And more than just a little depressed though she had tried not to show it. She missed Obito. 'Crude, loud, obnoxious, self-centered, arrogant… Obito'. She frowns as she thinks to herself. But there had been those few times he had actually seemed…sweet. If she'd had any sense she would never have allowed herself to develop any sort of serious feelings for him. But then who was to say how it was someone fell in love with anyone. And she'd fallen hard. Very hard, even literally on more than one occasion. She cannot help but smile a little bit as she thinks back to that first incident walking in on him in the shower, and then in the kitchen. 

On the way back from the market she stopped to rest, sitting down on a bench near the park. That queasy feeling just would not go away. She'd had it morning, noon and night for months. While she understood that's what happens, she had not thought it lasted so long. 

'How did it ever get this far…', She sighs, tears start to burn behind her eyes but she holds them there. Not once had she cried. There had been no point in that. It wasn't like he'd promised her anything. Sure he had made plenty of advances, and he'd teased her more than anyone could have. More than she would ever have allowed anyone to. Every time he had looked at her or spoken to her it seemed her heart beat just a bit faster. At the time she tried to rationalize to herself it was more lust than anything. Her hormones finally getting the best of her, but somehow she could not help but think if it was just lust it wouldn't feel so much like her heart was being ripped in shreds right now. And every time that she imagined what he must be doing with …'those vultures'… it made it hurt that much worse. 

Touching her stomach she takes in a deep quivering breath. She had thought maybe coming home she would eventually get over it. He'd be out of her life and she would likely never see him again. But that hadn't been the case. All she seemed to do was think about him. 'And now…' she bites hard on her lip shaking her head. 'How am I supposed to deal with this…?' Already she was starting to feel the little butterflies, as the baby was moving around inside her. She'd been grateful for the unseasonably cold autumn since she'd been able to hide her slowly expanding tummy beneath her sweaters. But now…now it was getting more difficult and she knew she would have to tell her parents soon. Though how they would react she had no idea. 'Right now though…' She got up and began walking home slowly, '… all I want to do is sleep…' She wonders why her Aunt Emi never seemed to be so tired when she was pregnant. Even her own mother seemed to glow when she had been pregnant with Koemi. Mieko didn't feel like she was glowing at all. She just felt absolutely miserable. 

*** *** *** 

'There's just no good time…' Mieko frowns to herself, her stomach tightening into knots as she glances over at her mother, who is washing the dinner dishes and passing them over to Mieko to dry. 

Essa had been talking a blue streak to her daughter, about anything and everything trying to get a real laugh or a real smile. She didn't like seeing Mieko so down and whatever it was making her feel this way, 'I just wish she would talk to me about it…' For months now she and Gojyo had been worrying, this was so unlike her to be so blue. While she was usually pretty quiet when she was home this was more than was typical, and Essa had her suspicions. Every opportunity she had given Mieko to open up and say something; any thing… these last few months but, even Essa had her limits. "Mieko…" Essa hands her daughter the last of the dishes as she shuts off the hot running water, taking a dishtowel and wiping her hands dry. "This has gone on long enough. Your father and I are worried…you've not at all been yourself these past months. Not since we arrived home from visiting the Hatake's…" Carefully she watches her daughter as Mieko carefully dries the last dish placing it in the cabinet above her, never once looking up. Essa places her hand on her daughter's arm giving it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever it is…I wish you would tell me. I'm not that horrifying of a mother am I? That you are afraid to talk to me?" She smiles gently, her voice almost teasing. 

Mieko swallows hard. "Of course you aren't mother…" She looks up at her mother then, her eyes watering a little, 'you are not going to cry Mieko…get that straight…' she mentally scolds herself. "I just…I don't know what you are going to think of me if I tell you…" 

"What could I think of you Mieko? You’re my daughter, I love you to bits no matter what." She takes her daughter by both hands, gently squeezing them. Essa isn't stupid; she has some clue. While Mieko looked just like her mother and always tried hard to carry herself like a lady, she also was her father's daughter, which in part was why Gojyo had been the one to give her 'the talk', so he could scare her enough to get any thoughts of wanting to have sex out of her head. At least until she was old enough…though Essa wasn't sure here and now at 16 she was really all that prepared for it. "Did something happen while we were in Konoha? You did spend an awful lot of time with Obito…" She looks at Mieko very carefully, noticing how she bit her lip and stiffened at the mention of his name. 

Mieko nods slowly, keeping herself from crying is getting a little harder now. "Yes mother…a lot happened." She takes in a deep breath, like she thought before there just was no good time. "I'm pregnant." 

Essa's face goes pale. She had suspected something had happened in Konoha, and she was not entirely surprised to find out Mieko had been with Obito, not with the amount of attention they seemed to be paying to one another, even with all the bickering, and the sausage incident…Essa had the impression Mieko was very attracted to the brash young man, but still…"Pregnant…?" 

"I'm sorry mother…I know this is not what you expect of me…" Her lower lip quivers slightly and she pulls one hand away from her mother, brushing aside some stray tears. 

"Mieko…"Essa pulls her daughter in giving her hug, and smiling her voice soft and reassuring. "It will be all right. Everything will be fine. It's not like you're the first girl in the world to ever get pregnant." 

"You aren't angry…?" 

"No Mieko. I'm not angry. But I wish you had come to me sooner instead of holding all this in by yourself." 

"What is Daddy going to say? He's going to be so mad…" Mieko clutches her mother more tightly. 

"I'll talk to Daddy. Don't you worry…It will all be fine." 

*** *** *** 

"That fucking lowlife!?" Gojyo kicks the bedroom wall, putting a hole right through it. 

Essa is sitting on the edge of the bed hands folded on her lap, and speaking quite calmly as she glances from the hole in the wall to her husband. "I do expect you to fix that hole before the morning." 

"Fuck the hole! Goddamnit woman… how the Hell can you be so Fucking calm about it?!" 

"Like ranting and raving like a lunatic is going to help matters any? Mieko is pregnant. Obito is the father…it's simple as that. We'll have to get in touch with Hana and Kakashi as soon as possible. I mean certainly it's not an ideal situation but… it is what it is." Essa speaks softly. 

Gojyo takes in several deep breaths and reaches for a cigarette, his hand trembling with rage as he lights it. "I should take that damn girl over my knee and beat the shit out of her…" Gojyo hisses. 

Essa only laughs at that. "As if you would ever raise a hand to your baby girl." Essa remembered when Mieko had been born. It had been an entirely different thing than when Yoichi had been. Gojyo was so proud to have a boy, he had gone on and on about all the things he was going to teach him, he was going to have such a different life than he had growing up. But when Mieko was born…Gojyo had been almost terrified to even hold her. But when he did he had melted completely and from that day on she was his 'baby girl' , and he was entirely overprotective and Mieko learned as little girls do from a very young age, just all the right buttons to push and before long she had her father wrapped completely around her little finger. Gojyo had never raised a hand to her ever. In fact Essa couldn't even recall a time he had raised his voice, so she knew once Gojyo got over the initial shock of the matter…it would all be okay. "It's not like we didn't know someday she would…of course I hoped it would be a few more years down the road and she would be married first…" Essa frowns slightly. "But it's certainly not something we didn't know was a possibility, she's got a lot of her Daddy in her you know? And she's not much younger than when I met you." 

Gojyo knew that. Essa didn't have to tell him that. He was only a year older than Obito is now and Essa was only a year older than Mieko. But Mieko was his daughter…and it was different. He looks at Essa who is looking back at him seriously. 

"I know…" Gojyo says simply, putting out the cigarette on the ashtray atop the bedside table before, taking a seat down beside his wife. 

"You should go talk to her Gojyo…" She takes him by the hand squeezing it gently. "…She's worried sick what you are going to think of her." 

Gojyo takes in a deep breath and nods. Giving Essa a gentle kiss before leaving the room. He's not entirely sure what he's going to say as he makes his way down the hall to his daughters room. 

*** *** *** 

The winter was not doing much for her mood at all. It was the beginning of February and she was seven months now and Mieko just seemed to be tired all the time. And now there was no more hiding it, there had not been for the last several weeks and it was obvious she was pregnant to anyone now, her tummy having grown to a quite generous size, as well as her already full chest, which was becoming even fuller. Emi and Doku had been the first that Gojyo and Essa had informed of the 'situation'. Followed by Hakkai and the other members of their extended family, as they were able to get the news to them. Emi had come as soon as she'd been informed and it was no surprise to either Mieko or her parents how far along she was. It had been very simple to pinpoint when it had happened, give or take a few days. 

But something wasn't quite right with Mieko. Emi had been unsure in the beginning…but now the closer she was coming to her due date…Emi was more than a little concerned. Emi had given birth to so many children of her own, all with great success and no complications, and her nature was such that she made an excellent midwife, and was regularly called upon to help with the births in her village. So it was a natural decision that she even though she was due fairly soon herself, she would be the one to help Mieko along. 

One day after giving Mieko a full examination she had sat down with Essa to have a very serious conversation. 

"Essa-chan…I'm very concerned…" Emi frowns slightly as she takes a sip of the tea Essa had brought for her. 

"Concerned how?" Essa is worried. Very rarely is Emi ever so serious and when she is…it's with good reason. 

"She should have gained a good bit more weight by now. She's still terribly small, and… while it's natural for her to be tired now…this is…unusual…that and the fact that she has been tired all the time for the last several months. It simply isn't normal. It worries me." 

"She hardly eats a thing…" Essa wrings her hands nervously. "I've tried to press her to eat more but…it's no use, even the mention of food seems to turn her stomach…as much of an appetite as she had before getting pregnant… I was certain that wouldn't be a problem." 

"I know it's not easy…but try and get her to get out more, keep encouraging her to eat. I've spoken with her and she promised me she would try to eat more…but I'm not the one going to be here. If you have to, make only her favorite foods. At this point I don't care what she eats…just so long as she does." 

Essa nods as she watches Emi get up. Emi gives Essa a squeeze. "I'll be back next week but… if you need me for anything send for me and I'll be back here in a flash." 

"Thank you Emi-chan." Essa gives her sister-in-law and dearest friend a squeeze. "You can be sure I will do that." 

Emi picks up her cloak and pulls on her gloves before exiting the house. 

Essa sighs…leaning forward with her head in her hands. 'I should have seen it…' She thought back to the day when Gojyo had…warned Obito. If she'd only realized then something was going on…maybe she did realize it and just didn't want to believe it. 

*** *** *** 

Mieko is lying in bed, clutching her pillow tightly. She was scared now. Before she was just sad, and lonely and depressed…now she was scared. She knew she was too young to have a baby, and she certainly didn't want to do it alone. Especially not now…her Aunt Emi had spoken with her very sweetly and gently, but there was no denying there was concern in her voice. Emi had so many children… there had never been a problem…now it seemed for her… it wasn't going to be so easy. For only the second time since telling her parents she was pregnant…Mieko cries. 

 

* "Arrival" will be the next chapter in this story. Chiogaru and I are still working on it and but the first parts will hopefully be up soon. It's been quite a progression from our first collaboration to where we are now. Hope you all enjoy ^^ *


End file.
